


A Person, Not A Place

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - home as requested by afterandalasia</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Person, Not A Place

‘When did I start looking at Kristoff the way you look at Emma?’

‘What? Oh, Anna. Sorry, my mind was far away,’ said Elsa, eyes returning to watch Emma and Henry playing with the puppy that Regina finally agreed to adopt.

‘I could tell,’ came the dry reply.

Elsa turned to face her sister.

‘I’m sorry. What did you ask me?’

‘You haven’t asked Regina about a portal in ages. Don’t you want to return to Arendelle anymore?’ asked Anna.

‘No, of course I do! We have to go back and save our people from that wretch Hans!’ exclaimed Elsa.

‘Elsa, it’s fine if you want to stay. I understand. Kristoff and I will still be going back, so don’t feel like you have to return too.’

‘What are you saying, Anna?’

Anna sighed.

‘Elsa! Ack! Come and help me get my scarf back!’ yelped Emma, half choking and half laughing as she tried to wrestle her scarf away from the excited schnauzer mix.

Henry was no help, rolling around on the grass laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe.

Anna rolled her eyes and nodded Elsa towards the flailing Emma, ‘Go, the Saviour needs saving.’

Elsa smiled at her sister before rushing to catch the puppy in a hold, shocking her enough to release Emma from her jaws.

‘My hero!’

Elsa blushed, smiling shyly at Emma.

‘I was almost a goner,’ said Emma, before petting the puppy on the head. ‘I almost died. Because of you! Yes, I did!’


End file.
